


To the Sea

by errandofmercy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errandofmercy/pseuds/errandofmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Legolas/Gimli Filk. I used some of the lyrics from "Legolas' Song of the Sea" from Return of the King. I always thought it would have made a better duet.</p><p>Legolas/Gimli gives new meaning to the phrase "this ship sails itself"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Sea

The recording of the song can be found here on [ Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/errandofmercy-1/to-the-sea-final-wav)

Lyrics: 

 

Legolas:

To the sea, to the sea

The white gulls are crying

The wind is blowing

The white foam is flying

West, west away, the round sun is falling

Grey ship, Grey ship

Do you hear them calling?

 

I will leave, I will leave

The Greenwood that bore me

To follow the voices of those gone before me

To Erresëa, to fair Elven halls

Where my people dwell ever

And the leaves do not fall

 

Gimli:

To the sea, to the sea

Your longing will steer you

Far away from the mortals

Who love and revere you

Oh, I wish you joy, but alas for me!

Twice now my axe has sought the wrong tree

 

To the sea, to the sea

I wish I could follow

But there’s no place for me

Save to pine and to wallow

Oh, pity the poor Dwarf who survived Dwarrowdelf

To harrow his heart o’er a wayfaring Elf!

 

Legolas:

_Mellonamin, uuma dela_

Put your grief to an end

Come with me, you shall sail

Side by side with a friend

We will journey together, at the Lady’s behest

Come with me, Gimli, into the West!

 

Both:

To the sea, to the sea  _(to the sea )_

The white gulls are crying _(together)_

The wind is blowing  _(we will be)_

The white foam is flying  _(forever)_

West, west away, the round sun is falling  _(see the sun, setting west)_

Grey ship, Grey ship  _(fair ship, our ship)_

I can hear them calling!

 

Legolas:

 _Gi melin, Naugrim._..

 

Gimli:

Oh, stop it, you great sap!

 

Legolas:

Hah, never!


End file.
